With the large variety of visual media formats available, and large variety of display devices on which the media may be presented, it is often the case that a display device is not optimized to present the media format it is asked to display. In such cases, the non-optimized display device may present the media content using only a portion of the display. For example, a standard definition television displays a wide screen movie with black bars above and below the movie. The black bars represent portions of the display in which content is not presented. In another example, a video game may not use the entire computer monitor. The video game may be presented in a window that does not fill the entire monitor, or, if the window fills the entire monitor, then the video game may not fill the entire window. In either situation, the entire monitor is not used by the video game.